


Talk To Me

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “Please don’t cry.”





	Talk To Me

You’d been dating 2D for almost six months now and whenever he’d got frustrated, angry, or upset he’d lock himself in his room and you wouldn’t see him emerge to anywhere from two hours to a couple days later. **  
**

You could understand him not wanting to show you his emotions and you’d talked to Noodle and Russel about it but they both had given you the same advice which was wait until he was ready to handle this intense emotions around you without hiding away. So you were less than prepared for the day that he finally did let those emotions out.

He’d stormed in through the door, looking past you with tears pricking in his eyes staring straight ahead and you’d spotted a split lip accompanied by a bruise on his cheek from where you were sitting. You reacted almost immediately, not wanting him to go lock himself in his room again.

You walked quickly after him, grabbing his wrist tightly enough so that he’d have to drag you with him to move but wouldn’t hurt him.

“Please let go o’ me,” He asked, voice barely above a whisper with a tremble in his voice.

“I don’t want you to lock yourself in there and never come out again,” You told him.

That caused him to swiftly turn around, causing you to lose grip of him and he looked at you. You let out a slight gasp that was barely audible when you saw his face, regretting the small noise when it seemed to upset him more.

“An’ I don’t want you ta see me like this! I can’ even protect myself from Murdoc, how am I supposed to be there for you? I don’ want you to think I’m pathetic and I don’ want you to leave me because of it!” He started to tell you.

“You’re not pathetic Stu-” You started, shocked.

“An’ don’ say that either! I know it’s what you’re thinking. What do you think’s gonna happen if I come home like this again? You’re gonna be even more upset. I don’ want you to be upset either and I, I just,” He ran his hand through his hair roughly as he spoke and stopped abruptly taking a breathe.

“I’m leavin’, I’ll be back tommorow or something,” He said automatically, trying to hide his emotions.

“No, I’m not letting you,” You tell him, surprised by your own reaction to his words.

“What do ya mean you aren’t letting me? I’m a grown man, I can fuckin’ leave the house if I want!” He said, frustrated.

“I’m, sorry,” You say, tearing up now.

You see his eyes grow wide when he realized that he yelled at you for the first time in your relationship and that you were about to cry. His face changes in a split second from anger to worry for you and apologetic.

 

“Please don’ cry, I didn’ mean to yell at you. I know you were only tryin’ to help and I wasn’ actin’ right,” He apologizes.

“You don’t have to apologize,” You tell him, “I want you to talk to me and if that means yelling that’s fine. Yell at me all you want as long as you tell me what’s going on.”

“Tha’s, what you’re upset over? Not that I yelled?” He asked, piecing what you’re saying together.

“I mean, I’m a little upset over that but mostly because I don’t like yelling,” You say.

“Do, er, do ya want to go sit on tha bed and we can talk about everything? Promise I won’ yell again.” He offers, trying to come up with a solution.

“I’d love that,” You sniffle, wiping your nose on your sleeve before you wrap your arms around him, pressing your face into his chest.

You feel his arms wrap around you as well and he holds you like you’re going to disappear at any moment and after a while, you hear sniffling and feel tears falling onto the top of your head. You stay like that for as long as he needs, letting him pull away and take your hand gently.

  
“Is it alrigh if I hold your hand?” He asks and you laugh slightly.

“We’ve been dating for five months now, of course it is. I’m not mad over you yelling at me,” You reassure him, knowing that was probably the reason for his hesitance.

“Sorry, wanted to make sure,” He answers and you walk the little bit back to his room, feeling an infinite amount of relief as he talks about everything when you snuggle up together there.


End file.
